


fading stars

by ilovemygaydad



Series: horror and/or unsympathetic sides [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: the stars start to disappearwarnings: heavy topics, stars going out, space stuff, simulation theory stuff, simulations, sort of major character death??, it's complicated, open/ambiguous ending, playing god, possibly something else
Relationships: Logan Sanders/Roman Sanders, Logince
Series: horror and/or unsympathetic sides [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	fading stars

Logan and Roman were stargazing out in an open field many miles out of town. It was peaceful, and the only sounds were those of insects and the occasional car passing by. According to Logan, this was the best place to view the stars in a one-hundred-mile radius of where they lived.

Roman sighed and closed his eyes. He loved going on dates with Logan; they were always so calming. In fact, he was about to fall asleep when Logan’s voice forced him awake.

“Roman, the stars are disappearing.”

“What?” Roman asked dumbly, still trying to wake himself up.

Logan huffed. “Just a second ago, Ursa Major was visible, and now it’s gone!”

“Maybe you lost track of it?”

“No, it should be right there. And Orion there. They’re just… gone.”

“Shit…” Roman said as he finally grasped the situation. “What does that mean?”

“It’s highly improbable that all of these stars died at the same time, but I don’t have any explanation other than the universe shutting itself down.”

“Oh… Logan…”

Logan turned to Roman, and there were tears in his eyes. “I think this is the end.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The two men embraced, staying that way until the final star finally went out.

* * *

“That was a good project, Patton,” the proctor said as he ended the simulation on the computer. “You really went above and beyond.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Here.” The proctor held out the flash drive that the simulation was on to his student. 

Patton took it. “Thank you.”

“The AI was excellent. If you keep it up, you may be able to find yourself a good programming job somewhere when you graduate.”

“Thank you,” Patton said again, and he walked out the door. The flash drive felt heavy in his hand. He had essentially created a life-like world, and he would never allow those things to experience life again. It felt like playing god… He didn’t like it one bit.

With a sigh, he put the flash drive in his backpack. He couldn’t be thinking about that right now; his next class was waiting for him.


End file.
